The Light Guiding You Home
by i'm out on the edge
Summary: Jack Anderson's life isn't as peachy as it seems. He's Cool? Yeah. Popular? Sure. Happy? Not one bit. See who's the person who changes Jack's life forever. ONE SHOT


**So I've been watching Degrassi lately, (amazing show by the way) and it inspired me to write a depressing kinda story. Because of my little 'obsession' with Kickin' It and my love writing through Jack's perspective, this story was born! :D**

**Enough of my babbling, let's get on with the story! :)**

* * *

People think that my life is perfect. I'm athletic, popular, and seems to get everything I want. the truth is nothing about my life is perfect. Not even close to perfect. Perfect is a word people throw around meaning perfection. I am _not _perfection. more like the opposite of it.

People see my life as happy days, lollypops, and sunshine, but my life is really dark cloud, depressing days, and just being sad all the time. It's been like this for years, you heard me _years._

This all started when I was seven years old. My mom got shot on her way to work. She died the next day. That's when the depression started. I know it's rare when children get's depressed at a young age because that's the time you're suppose to enjoy life. Going to amusement parks, play dates with your friends, and spend time with family.

I absolutely didn't get to do the spend time with family part with the messed up family I have. After my mom passed away, my whole family went totally berserk. Staring with my dad, he went completely insane when my mom died. He made some wrong decisions of expressing his anger.

He thought that people should feel the way he felt. He went over to a pawn shop, bought a gun and pulled the trigger.

He was caught at a bar,pointing the gun, ready to fire. He was sentenced a lifetime in prison and I was forced to live with my grandfather for a few years.

I didn't mind of course because he trained me in self defense. Unfortunately, my grandfather passed when I was thirteen. I was transported to moved in with a man and woman in Seaford. That's where I met the Wasabi Warriors. I actually became happy. It felt like I was with people I could trust.

Of course, I didn't tell them about my depression. That's the only thing I kept from them, but other then that, I'm an opened book. The only person I told my problems to was my grandfather. He was a very wise man who told me to never give up. I never understood why he told me that, but he said to keep it in mind for the future.

Anyway, I can honestly say that I can't find anyone better then the Wasabi Warriors.

First, there's Rudy. He's the best sensei anyone could ever have. He may be a goofball sometimes, but he supports us no matter what. Not only he's a great sensei, but a great friend.

Next, is Milton. He's the most definitely the smartest kid I ever met. Maybe, he can't stop his babbling of boring education sometimes, but he's awesome. I couldn't ask for a better nerd any day.

Jerry. Oh Jerry. One of the funniest guy's around. Sure he has a brain of the size of a grain of rice, but his loyalty is beyond question. Unless it's for a girl, but that's a different story.

Eddie, sweet sweet Eddie. He's one one of the nicest guy's ever. Man, that boy eats a lot! Buying everything at Falafel Phil's is him eating small! He's the best munching machine I know.

Lastly, there's Kim. Oh dear god, Kim. I'll tell you one thing is that I love her. I freaking love her. There hasn't been one person in this world I that's even close to being perfect as her. I swear, I can spend days talking about how perfect she is. My life goal is to win Kim Crawford's heart. She's basically the reason why I wake up everyday. If she wasn't around, I'll still be sleeping.

These amazing people made a huge impact in my life. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be standing here today. Then again, times has been tough these past few weeks. School has been very stressful, then long evenings in the dojo training for tournaments. It was too much pressure.

But last week was when I literally snapped. I have received a letter from the Police Institution Of Colorado. It was addressed from my father. I have carefully opened the letter with my two hands, and read what it have said.

_'Dear Jack, _

_ I was just informed that your fifteenth birthday have just passed. I feel that you're old enough to know the truth. This is not easy to write, but I have to tell you that I love you no matter how much you hate me. Okay, here I go. The truth is, your mother's death wasn't an accident. It was on purpose, and I was the one who killed her. I feel absolutely guilty for all of this. I don't know what I was thinking? I feel like the biggest asshole in the world. The story is, when you were at school I shot your mom. We were having some problems and I thought it was the right thing to do. Obviously it wasn't. It has been one of the biggest mistakes I made in my entire life. Again, I am such a big asshole. I understand if you hate because I think I hate myself more then you may hate me. If your thinking why I didn't hurt you at all when I got the chance to I'd because I didn't have the guts to. There I was going around, shooting people, being clueless. I regret all of it. This most definitely not something I should be proud of because I'm not. Well, that's all I have to say. I love you not matter what Jack._

_Love, Dad'_

And from that moment I lost hope. Hope in everything. I started failing big time. My karate was becoming way worse. It felt like my head wasn't on properly. It felt like I was going crazy.

Late at night, I stay behind at the dojo crying for hours in the boys locker room. I would skip class at school just to go to the bathroom to cry some more. One time, I had so much on my mind, I accidentally went into the girls bathroom. I got a new label of being the creepy pervert.

I didn't care what people called me, I had bigger problems then labels. I tried to solve the problems the best way possible, well in my opinion. My first option was self harming. I would take a razor and moved it across my palm. It would make a deep cut, and have blood drip out slowly.

Cutting myself didn't feel enough. I needed to do more. So I stayed late after school.

When everyone was gone, I would sit on the rails of the staircase to think. I knew I had to fall. I just had to. I pushed myself off the railings, tumbled down the stairs and hit -face first- hard on the cold floor.

Pain started to conquer me. I wanted to move, but the pain didn't let me.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, but there was no point of moving anyway because it caused too much pain.

"JACK!" Someone shirked from onto of the staircase. The rushed down and came down on their hands and knees to my level. I took a glanced at the person and noticed it was Kim. Of course, Out of all people.

"Oh my god, Jack did you fall down the stairs?"

"No, I jumped off the rails." I answered. She looked at me oddly. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Because, I can't take it anymore. There's no point of living."

"Look if this is about the label thing.." "IT'S NOT!" I yelled while I cried in pain.

"My life is crap. You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you told me."

I shook my slowly because it pained to do so. "Please Jack, let me help you."

I questioned, "Why would you want to help me?"

She huffed then spoke. "Because I-...I love you."

And from that moment, that's when I came from not having a care to live, to having a reason why I had to.

"You-...You what?"

She looked at me with those caring eyes of hers and said, "I love you."

I was shocked. Is this really happening? I think I'm having one of my Kim dreams again. "You..love me?"

She nodded her head slowly.

I couldn't believe this. I had no words for any of this. I was absolutely speechless.

"Jack? Are you okay?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just I love you too."

Her face lit up brightly, then smiled sweetly. She lean forwards towards my face, and planting her lips on top of mine. I started to tingle up inside, and I couldn't help, but smiled in the middle of it.

As I opened my eyes once again, I look to my side to see the girl of my dreams cuddled up beside me. I smiled and wondered how it took fate to bring me here at this very moment.

* * *

**Sucky ending, I know. Whatever, so how did you like it? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me by leaving a review! ^.^**

**Did anyone see the Campbell Sanders reference I took out? You'll get it if you watch Degrassi. ****Campbell & Maya and Eli & Clare are my favorite couples! **

**ECLARE AND MAYBELL FOR THE WIN! :D**

**OMG HIT THE ROAD JACK COMES OUT TOMORROW! :O I'm so pumped for that episode! Like if Jack and Kim kiss, I'll die. I'll just die. XD **

**Anyway, See you guys later! :P **


End file.
